


Stargazing

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All aboard the sin train!, Awkwardness!, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Flowers, POV Female Character, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Touching, Watching Someone Sleep, Wet Dream, no idea what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through a series of weird, and oddly sexual dreams, Sans realizes what he's been missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just a cat...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up was a drag, especially with an odd cat walking around, doing weird things to you!

A light groan escapes you barely shut mouth. You refuse to open your eyes, because once you did; you'd have to actually wake up. Which didn't seem to pleasant right about now. Instead, you kept your eyes shut, even when you felt something gently touch your thigh.

"Probably just the cat..." You mumble to yourself. You convince yourself it was nothing to worry about, and start falling back into dreamland. "Wait.", you thought, nearly waking you up, but not quite. "Do I own a cat?"

The answer you came up with; who the hell cares? You sure didn't. It was either too early, or too late for this; whichever it was. But the seemingly feeling of a stealthy, and unordinarily light, cat kept pestering you, even to the point of wanting to open your eyes. But not quite, not annoying enough. In fact, as it dragged across your face-up body, specifically your stomach, it sent a surprisingly pleasurable jolt through your spine.

You do eventually stir, and mumble incoherently. The feeling stopped for a split second, before moving up to your head. Okay, gently moving across you was one thing, but this. This was ridiculous. It was petting you; like you were a cat yourself.

Truthfully, it was more like a mother petting her child for comfort. It was surprisingly comforting, and you found yourself sinking deeper and deeper into your bed, and deeper into a state of relaxation. It was clear whatever the hell this was is not any threat or whatever those sane people thought. Even though it was clear it was not a cat, trailing its way down for your hair down to your chest, across your shirt.

Whatever it was is cold, as it tightly griped the hem of said shirt, pulling it up and over into itself slowly. The bare skin of your stomach was now covered in goosebumps and the cold made you shivered a little. You felt something prod at your skin carefully, as if they would break you from touching too hard. It might the (possible) middle of the night, but you still had enough sense to know you couldn't break a human from touch alone. Either way, your entire front of your body was fully exposed. You felt something touch your cold hard nipples, which you'll admit; didn't feel...bad.

But it stopped touching gently, and began instead squeezing them generally hard, which didn't really hurt, but was getting you kind of bothered. It stopped once you shifted away a little. It came back second later, yet again petting you. But a deep, melodious voice came from the darkness.

Calmly it spoke; "Shh, Shhh. It's ok. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry." That was the end of it. You'd never heard such a voice before. It was so calm, and sexy as hell! This was where you put your foot down. You were going to open your eyes.

Slowly, but surely, you did, embracing the barely visible light. It was probably enough to barely see the owner of the voice. You slowly opened your eyes to half their extent.

However, what you saw made sure they were open fully. You were shocked, even somewhat mortified (and a bit turned on).

On top of you, what you saw would never escape your mind.

"A skele-" *Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee- Click* That damn alarm clock. It was always waking you up at the worst of times. You never even got to see who was creepily on top of you, caressing your body.

These weird dreams had been happening since, well, since the monsters came up from Mt.Ebott; around 2 1/2 months ago. Just around the beginning of fall. Man, you loved fall. The colors, the weather, everything. Especially the clear night skies, perfect for stargazing. 

You stared at the pure white ceiling of you apartment and sighed. And now you had to get up for work. This is why you didn't want to wake up front that dream, no matter how messed up it was. You swung you lazy legs over the side of your bed. Standing up, and anything after waking up sucked. You hazzily got yourself ready, not even sure what you were going to wear. " Who cares?", popped into your head.

Throwing on whatever, which was baggy sweater, over your current shirt, you glanced in the mirror for almost no time. Who cared what you looked like? Still wearing pajama pants, you headed out the door, and onto the ghost town like street. At least you lived close to your work, so that wasn't a hassle. 

You thought bookstores were boring, and you were right. But at least you didn't have to worry about looks there.


	2. Just another day (in Wonderland!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A "boring" day at the bookstore. Yep, just another day with yellow blobs, blue fish, and tiny skeletons.  
> Completely normal...

Shortly after setting up shop behind the coffee colored counter that was what could be called a "front desk", you pull out a book and turn to page one. Of course, you didn't get to enjoy this for long. The world just hated you! Well, not really, but you want to think that anyway. Either way, 2 words into your book, the bell hanging on the edge of the entrance to the shop gave a small jingle. Barely noticeable, but still there. You glance over the pages of your book to look, but nothing was there. Shrugging, you went back to your book.

But, once more, something interrupted. A small rap on the counter disturbed you again. You look up AGAIN, but still; nothing. Now you were just annoyed.

"U-uh, e-excuse me...?"

Now you swear you heard someone talking, or whispering, or something. And you weren't, as far as you knew, going crazy. 

"U-um, c-can you p-please help me?" 

No, you weren't going mad. There was someone talking. Curious, you look over the counter edge, and see a big blob of yellow and white. "Whoa!", you jump back. The blob had a face, and was staring back up at you. You should've known. It was just a monster, wearing a lab coat.

No time to think, however, as the door burst open, sending the bell flying off the door. Luckily, it landed by a stack of disregarded books, and not, say, in someone's face! Screaming, another monster, this time a blue fish...thing, entered. 

"Fuhuhu! There you are Alphy! C'mon, let's go, we have lotsa manga to read!"

You were confuse for a second, but before anyone could do anything, she picked up the yellow monster by its head, which you thought would hurt like hell, and jumped high enough to hit the ceiling. She aimed towards the part of the store with the manga, which was a small corner in the back, and surprisingly made it there in one piece.

"What just happened?", you whisper to yourself. "Whatever..", you eventually shrug off. "Just hyperactive customers." Either way, the 2 monsters bought nearly the whole manga section, and left before you could say "hello".

Well, at least that was another good thing about this job. Hardly anyone ever came, and when they did, they didn't stop for tea. Days could go by without you having to say a word, which in your mind, was a good thing. Well, that, and it gave you time to think. 

"About life and self discovery?" No. Puns. Lost and lots of puns. Course, saying them around here would get you fired; literally.  
You should know. You told one to the manager once. That was the only time you had and would ever make that mistake.

"Why are skeletons so easy going?"  
(She grumbles before responding) "I don't know, why?"  
"Because nothing ever gets under their skin!"

You nearly got fired for that. Again, the last time you would ever tell a joke here. Not like anyone would listen, no one ever shows up to work besides you. 

*SLAM*

And... Now there's a book on the counter. Question; who put it there? There was no one in the store, so who the hell just dropped a 60 ton book on the counter?

Luckily, you learned your lesson from last time, and looked over the counter edge. Unsurprisingly, there was someone there. Surprisingly, it wasn't human. Well, at least it didn't look human. "yo." It- he, judging by the voice, which seemed oddly familiar, looked up at you. His eye...sockets were pitch black, side for a tiny white dot in the middle. He had no eyebrows, not surprising for being a skeleton. The light blue hoodie he was wearing looked stained with blood...or ketchup.

Not like you hadn't seen weird before. What has a skeleton interested in books have to compete with a blue fish and a yellow blob into anime? You look down into the brown, almost dirt colored book, and realize; it's a joke book. Why a joke book is this thick, and heavy, you don't know. Do you care? Mmm, no.

So after finishing business with the small skeleton, he walks out the door. You look at the small clock hanging on the wall and smile.You celebrate in your head: "Shifts over!"

Now you can finally go home. Packing up your scattered things, you have a forbidden thought.  
"And maybe I can have that dream again.." You quickly stop yourself, thinking of anything to hid your silent thought from...yourself?  
"Just so I can find out who was..touching me. Yeah, that's why." You knew that wasn't the reason you wanted to go back, but no one could hear your thoughts anyway, so what did it matter. Right? Either way, you finish packing up hurriedly, and rush out the door. No point in locking it; who would rob a broke book store? Looking both ways, though there being no cars, you cross the street. You step up the 3 stairs to your apartment, and open the door. Ah, the smell of being home again. You look around, in the kitchen, up the stairs. Nope, no fire. Today was successful day in your book! A wave of exhaustion washed over you as you let this thought sink in. "Safe for another....day.", you mumble, half asleep. You shake your head to stay awake. No! You had to at least get to your bed before passing out. You trudge up the 12 steps, though it seemed like 3 thousand at the pace you were going. Finally you make it to the stop, and almost fall backwards. Gripping the handrail, you steady yourself. You shift your tired feet across the shaggy carpet, sending shocks that would normally hurt to your knees. You slowly let your door squeak open, and nearly fall face first into the carpet. Luckily, you took another step before falling, so you landed on the comfort of your bed. No changing, no internet, no nothing. You just passed right out, ready for another odd dream tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys have shown your support; it means so much to me when even one of you gives it a thumbs up! Tibia honest, I was terrified to put this one out there, but it seems I made the right choice. 
> 
> Enough rambling :D  
> I will post the next chapter later in the week, whenever I get around to it!


	3. Humans Hate Monsters....Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dream is back, but.....different. 
> 
> (This is just a little exerption, so I can keep up with this one! I have so many ideas all at once, and I can't seem to continue already started stories. Don't worry, though; I will finish it. I am filled with determination!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I didn't think I'd ever get to the point I'd not post for this long! So sorry for the delay, faithful readers, and I hope you enjoy!

"Yep, another dream.", you thought, lying in your bed, as something stroked your chest.

Yet another crazy weird dream. Maybe this time you'll actually get to see who it is? Nah, it'll be just like last time, ending just before you can see who it is.

Just like last time, it gripped the hem of your shirt, and everything after that was the same. It seemed promising that it'll end just like the last one. That is, until it reached up to the part where the alarm clock usually went off, then, it changed.

Instead of hearing that sexy voice, then opening your eyes too late, you did open your eyes. And this time, saw who, or what,it was. And it was, it was....

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A skeleton?"

Sans stared up from the little fondling toys, and to the face glaring right back at him.

He stumled back, off the human he was on top of. He didn't know what to say, after all, this was the first physical interaction he'd ever had with a human, dream or not.  
He thought it was some lifeless human, who would never wake. He was wrong. They were awake, and quite alive.

Yet, they weren't angry. In fact, they looked more confused then angry. And, maybe a little bit. Turned on? He was confused; how could a human be turned on by a monster? Humans hated monsters; right?

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, let's hope there arn't any schedule oriented people reading, cause there is none here! Again, sorry for the delay!


	4. Here, Kitty, Kitty...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans have a little chat...

"I-I don't understand.." Sans stuttered out. The human looked back up at him, a bit angry this time.

"YOU don't understand! What about me? You're were the one sitting on me, doing....things.", she said, blushing a rosy color.

Sans blushed back in a vibrant blue, turning from her gaze.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A bunch of awkwardness later, and you decided to look back up at him. And you're glad you did.

He may have been a couple feet away, but the gorgeous blue painted on his face was the most beautiful color anyone could imagine. It almost  
shown in the darkness of what you had assumed to be your room.

He spoke again, turning back to face you; "I-uh. Hi. The name's Sans.". He reached out his boney hand, and you shook it. You, mimicking his tone, said; "The name's....."  
Wait, couldn't you use this to your advantage? He didn't know you; this was a dream after all. Why not take advantage of it?

You pretended to clear your thoat, and spoke again, "The name's, uh...Kitty.". You bit your lip a little. Would he believe it?  
  
You stared back at him, as he stared at you. He blinked a few times, before shrugging his shoulders.

"Heh, cool name."

He shuffled his feet over the edge of the bed, and swung them back and forth. You brought the blanket up closer to you, as you fixed your top half.

He leaned back onto the bed once he saw you were done. "So, uh, sorry 'bout that."

You sat up straighter, glancing down on him lying down on the bed.

"Never even been close enough to chat with a human, let alone be THAT close with one.", he explained.

You raised an eyebrow at him. "Then why not do what other guys do; go to a strip club, get a hooker or whatever?"

He shrugges again. "Not my thing, I guess." You chuckle at his answer; "And doing the same thing to strangers you've never met is?" He startled up from his  
laid-back position, and waved his hands around. "No, no! -I just thought you were a dream human." He whispered under his breath, "One that wouldn't wake up..."

He may have been whispering, but you still heard that last part.

"So, you didn't want me to wake up? To just lay there like some souless doll?"

He sighed, "No, but..Maybe you could've for just a little longer..."

"Anyway, I hope you, or I wake up soon.", he said, jumping to his bunny slippers. A sadness took you over. You were glad he wasn't  
some creep, and that he knew personal space, but.... Some part of you didn't want to let him leave. Who knows why?

You sighed back, and whispered; "I hope not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy to give criticism, I'd love to hear how I can make it better! As the beggining of my first multi chapter story, I'd love to hear outside opinions.


	5. Another skeleton, you say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why am I so bonely?

*Beep Beep Beep*  
*Click*

You reach your slough hand over to hit the snooze button angrily. Apparently...Sans was it? Didn't didn't catch your  
drift. What the hell kinda name is that? What is he, a font?

Sitting up, you brought your hands to your face and sighed. You groaned loudly, and flopped back down on the bed.

You close your eyes and think.

"Who was that? How did we talk to each other so closely, as if he were real?" And a question hung in tightly to the back of your mind. It didn't quite  
form into a question you could answer, but it lingered enough to give uncertainty and doubt.

"Will I ever see him again?"

You opened your eyes again, staring at the pure white ceiling in vain. Another day at work; yay.......  
_____________________________________________________________________

Minutes turned into hours, seconds to painfully slow minutes. Even though you were sitting at this desk, it felt like your legs would go numb and fall off.  
You started to drift, and get lost in your thoughts.

Questions popped into your head, which you didn't answer before the next dropped in uninvited.

"How were books made? Why do we read? If my legs fall asleep, can I wake them up by hitting them?"  
Then, deeper questions appeared. It really made you think about everything  
"Am I happy here? Am I lonely?"  
Eventually, that lingering question formed again;  
"Will I see him again?"

Why couldn't you answer this one question? And why couldn't you get rid of it?

You groaned loudly

"Whatever." You stood, readying yourself for actual work. "I have something better to do..."  
Shoveling books onto shelves and collecting lost books lounging around wasn't fun, but it was something to do.

Your body was being a good worker, cleaning messes and organizing. But your mind, it was elsewhere.

Your thoughts were dancing precariously around those dreams, but a poke on your lower back startled you back to reality.  
"How dare you even think about...!" You look around; no one was there.

*Poke Poke*  
"What!?- Who!?"

"Look down sweetheart..."  
You follow the voice down to your waist, and see a little white face smiling back at you.  
"oh..." it's just a customer.

"So, uh; I got a question fer ya..." he asked. God, where have you heard that voice before?  
"I, uh; think i've seen you around before..."  
Your mind raced; "Where, where!?"

"and i was wondering; do you recognize me?"

"There." You whispered audiably.  
Staring back up at you, the tiny skeleton asked; "sorry; what?"

OK,OK, OK, OK..............  
How hard could this be?  
The scene played out in your head:

"Yeah, I know you! You're the creepy guy from my dream last night!"  
"uh....ok crazy lady..."

How would you tell him? What if he didn't remember?  
Think, think; will you?!

You know how to tell him.

"Sans."  
He jumped a little, before shrugging back to his "cool guy" smirk.  
"Introduce yourself to me. Just do it. Now."  
He seemed a bit taken back, but again, shrugged it off. 

"Aight then. The name's Sans. And you?"  
Perfect. "The name's Kitty."  
"So, Sans..."  
You leaned in close. Feeling his breath getting faster, you whispered;  
"Never been this close to a human...huh?"

His eyes lit up like the stars in the night sky; it was almost adorable.  
"You...you're...!"  
You nodded, and slowly pulled away. You had made your point.  
He, practically speechless, stuttered out;  
"i... I just wanted to apologize, and i know you probably want to hurt me right now, and..."  
You shut him up, and he stopped his ramblings.

After a brief pause, he started to talk again.  
"You...you don't seem mad. Why? I thought you would hate my guts, metaphorically speaking..."

Even you yourself hadn't figured this out yet. Why weren't you mad? You should be furious! "He invaded personal space!", you should be thinking.  
But...you werent. "Why?" ,"Why?" ,"Why?", was all you could ask.

It just made you angrier thinking about it. Why couldn't you get mad at him?  
"Because...", you began.

You breathed a heavy sigh, and looked him straight in the little white pricks inside his eyes.  
"Because you're as lonely as I am..."

"That's why." You turned heel and began to walk away. A little tap on your waist halted you.  
It was, of course, him.

He too sighed, and looked up at you with that big smile of his.  
"I see. So you're...bonely as well!"

You had to chuckle a little.  
"Yeah, Sans. I am pretty bonely."

He added, seing you enjoyed that little pun;  
"You should be careful hanging out with me; i'm pretty dangerous! Better watch out, or you might  
have another skeleton inside of you in no time!" He chuckled at his own joke. But seeing you not laughing  
put that to a halt. The only hint of amuesment was a half-smile pursing your lips.

He quickly apologized.

But you liked that thought...

"I'd like that...."  
His cool guy smirk was wiped off of his face, and a look of shock replaced it.  
"what!?"

Putting on the best flirty face you could do, you glanced over at him before turning heel and walking towards the door.  
"Since no one is here", you thought...

In the most lewd voice you could produce, you said to his dumbstruck face;

"See you tonight...Sans.  
Let's see what you got..."

Sans stood in that spot, unable to move.  
"Did I?- Was that?- What?", he asked himself.  
"Oh, i'll show you what i got!", he huffed before snapping his fingers and vanishing.  
He wasn't going to miss this dream for the world.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You kept walking, and walking, all the way out of the door, and straight to your bed.  
Tonight would be something you would not miss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter!  
> Though, I do plan on starting another later on in the month...  
> Shh, it's a secret...


End file.
